Days Fly By
by where the wind blows
Summary: Ben and Ned left a very surprised family at the dinner table the day he left. Dominic and Karay miss him terribly. What where their thoughts when they realized Ben and Ned were gone? Oneshot.


**Days Fly By... **

Summery: Ben and Ned left a very surprised family at the dinner table the day he left. Dominic and Karay miss him terribly. What where their thoughts when they realized Ben and Ned were gone?

Sorry about spelling and grammar… my spell check is not working…

Disclaimer: I own nothing

--

26 year old Dominic de la Sadaba Bregon looked up as he heard a knocking on the door.

"Enter." He called putting the charcoal down.

Entered a small girl with short brown hair, behind her was a tall gray haired woman with gray hair hidden by an awful blue hat. Her eyes as dark as the charcoal Dominic used in his drawings. She was frowning.

"Mr. Bregon I find this ridiculous!" She exclaimed knocking the small girl out of the way. Dominic frowned at the treatment of his daughter but tried to overlook it for the time being. She wasn't hurt.

"Yes Mrs. Freudian?" Dominic asked nodding to Janie. The girl darted from the room. She knew better then to stay when her father was dealing with angry customers.

"This painting looks nothing like my son!" Mrs. Freudian tossed a piece of parchment down on the cluttered desk. The drawing was of a fat child, he looked angry and ready to kill the person who had drawn him.

"Mrs. Freudian I only paint what I see." Dominic wondered if he would ever not have to say those six words.

"Well you saw wrong."

"I'm sorry."

"You will paint him again."

Dominic rubbed his head. Even if he was the adopted son of the late Commandant of Veron it did not mean people had any problem yelling at him.

"Mrs. Freudian if you wish me to paint your son I will. But I warn you it will turn out much the same."

"Why can't you paint him to look like your painting hanging in the dinning hall?" Again Dominic sighed. It was not fist time he regretted taking people into the hall so they could see his work and decided if they wanted his services.

"I want my son to look as nice as the large painting hanging over the mantel." At these words Dominic froze. his mind swirling with events… memories…

"…_I'll go and take a walk in the fresh air. I'll be alright soon. Ned will come with me." _

"_Do you want me to come with you?" _

_Silence, then. _

"_No, mate, you stay here. I only need Ned to go with me." _

_And the boy and the dog left the room… _

_(Summery of page 360-361 The Angles Command)_

The happy atmosphere seemed to have left with the boy and his dog. For a while there was soft chatter and small talk. Everyone trying to act normal when they all knew something was wrong.

Dominic knew. He did not _know_. But he knew that there had been more behind Ben's words then he let on. He had seen it in his eyes. Pain, sadness… a goodbye…

Finally Dominic could not take it any longer. He had to know.

He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Karay asked looking worried.

"To find Ben." He answered shortly. No one tried to stop him as he left the room.

Leaving the house the Facemaker's eyes scanned the garden. Nothing.

"Ben?" He called. "Ned?"

Silence answered him.

"Ben!" He called again trotting to the stables. Still no answer.

"Ben! Ned!" Dominic was running now, he ran all around the house searching for his friends. he did not even notice that the tears had begun to fall.

"Ben!" When no one answered him he ran out into the road. One of the guards caught him by the arm to save him from being run over by a horse drawn cart.

"Whoa boy! What's the matter?" For by this time Dominic was in a panic.

"Did you see a boy and his dog come out here?" Dominic asked his bright eyes scanning the dusty road.

The guard looked down at Dominic. "Yeah, came tearing out of the house." Dominic looked up at the guard his eyes wide. "Crying hard too I tired to stop him but I don't think he could here me. Running fast he was, you're never goanna catch him."

Dominic for a moment could not move. His thoughts were spinning faster then he thought possible. Memories flooded his head as the tears flowed.

_Snakes surrounded me! _

_Ouch! One had bitten me! I cried out in pain. _

"_Yeeegh! get these snakes off me, I can't stand sn- Ben?" suddenly there where no longer snakes just the concerned face of my friend. _

"…_it was just a bad dream, the snakes are gone…" _

_I cried._

Dominic then nodded to the guard who was shaking him.

"Yea-yes thank you…" Dominic did not see the worried expression on the guards face as he walked back to the house.

He entered the dinning room. All eyes locked on his. His face must have said everything for almost everyone in the room suddenly had tears in there eyes. Karay was leaning heavily into the arms of Adamo wept into his large shirt.

The commandant stood about to ask a question but Mathilde stopped him, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

For a moment no one spoke. What was there to say? Another memory…

"…_Go on, draw him. Dominic!" _

_I turned looked into the boys bright eyes _

_A flash of green… a ship… water… men… death… _

_I looked away. "No, no, I cannot draw Ben…" _

Finally Dominic broke the silence looking at the commandant he said "Sir, that cream paper you said I could use? May I have a piece now?"

The commandant did not need an explanation he merely said "On my desk."

Dominic nodded turned and walked up the stairs. He had told Ben he could not draw him. And he never would be able to. But he could try. He refused to not try.

--

Dominic had been in his room for two days now just drawing. It was odd he never remembered drawing like this. One second he new exactly what he was doing next there was an invisible had guiding him showing him what he had to do when he had no idea. So to him it felt like someone else was drawing for him when he did not know what he was drawing.

While Dominic drew the rest of the family sat outside the window in the garden. Usually they sat in silence. But today it was different. Karay finally broke the silence her voice drifted through the open window.

"I never told you about the day I meet Ben."

No one spoke but everyone was listening.

"I was tied to the cart of the dratted Razon man. I was thinking about how I was never going to be able to escape, I was praying... Then he just was there. One second I was looking into the darkness of the forest and suddenly there where two blue eyes looking at me. He was very quiet when he snuck out. He even shushed me, when I had a gag around my mouth." Karay was smiling at the memory. "It was funny, he did not seem to understand what to do at first. Then he looked at his dog and he understood what I wanted him to do. Then he knocked the guy out and untied me. He was a little shocked when I broke the guy's leg though."

No one spoke they where all picturing the scene. Dominic in his room had started the boys eyes…

"After we had a fire going he asked he where I was from. I told him. Then I asked him what he was doing in the forest. I remember he said 'nothing just wandering…" I could tell he was lying and I guessed that he was from the pirate ship that the navy sunk. He said no and he didn't want to talk about it. Obviously he was from the ship. I could tell he was lying." Silence

"The weirdest part was I asked him if he thought we could be friends… he never answered, it was like he knew that he would have to leave..."

_I laughed when he told me 'Ned told me not to call him Neddy,' he was a funny lad. I liked him a lot. _

"_Its must be nice to be like that. I've never known anyone long enough to really be friendly with- parents, family of companions. Do you suppose we'll get to know each other in that sort of way?" _

_I felt stupid once I had said that, it made me sound weak. The boy did not seem to mind. He just looked me over with a sad smile. He looked like he wanted to say yes… but he just couldn't _

"I did not know that." Adamo said in his deep voice.

"That he was from the ship?" Karay asked whipping her eyes; she didn't like that memory much. It was too painful. "He never said it right out but he dropped a couple stray hints."

Dominic smiled at the next memory Karay relived.

"When we where being chased by the Razon he mentioned that he had some 'experience climbing ships rigging."

"It makes sense. He was in the woods hiding from the villagers and he met you, and he had that awfal accent." Mathilde said. "I always knew he was no good." But they all knew she was joking.

"I don't know about that but I do know there was something odd about that dog." Arnela said "He understood what was said to him literally."

"What do you mean?" Adamo asked.

"When you where all captured by the Razon he came a got him. When I asked him question he would nod and shake his head. It was the oddest thing I never asked Ben about it but I think that dog understood us as well as we do."

'_This is ridiculous' Arnela thought 'asking questions of a dog…' but even so she did not stop, it was nice to have someone to talk to. _

"_Have they found Adamo?" _

_Suddenly the dog's eyes widened he shook his head… _

"I would not be surprised at all. I would also not be surprised if you told me Ben could understand his dog. Did you ever notice how Ben would laugh at random moments like someone said something or would answer a question on one asked?" Said the Commandant.

"I noticed that but never really thought about it." Karay said "And how whenever Ben was upset Ned would cheer him but when we could not?"

"_You look sad all of a sudden." Dominic said. Then as if Ned had understood him he jumped on his master and began licking his face _

"_Gurgg gerroff y'great slobbery hound! Look, I'm smiling, I'm happy! Let me up, please!" _

No one answered but they all agreed.

"Why did he leave?"

No one answered and Dominic wiped a tear away.

"I think he had to."

Up in his room Dominic found that he was drawing a ship…

"I miss him…"

The next day Dominic came down with his drawing. No one spoke as it was hung up.

CAOTFDCAOTFD

Then Dominic was back, he glared at Mrs. Freudian his eyes cold.

"Mrs. Freudian even if it was at all possible, which it is not, I would never paint your son in the fashion, good day."

**Did you like?? PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


End file.
